It's Now or Never
by Elenia101
Summary: Based on the song All or Nothing by OTown. Max, Kimberly's boyfriend in Miami, is tired of Kim always having Tommy on her mind ever since she sent the letter. So now he has given her the choice. It's either everything or nothing at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, believe me when I say I wish I did.

Kimberly Hart was sitting across from her boyfriend. She had a distant look on her face as she thought about someone in Angel Grove."Kimberly. Kimberly!" the man shouted snapping her out of her thoughts."Oh, sorry what did you say, Max?" Kimberly asked embarrassed."You were thinking of him again weren't you?" Max sighed, his green eyes glistened with sorrow.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about.." Kimberly stammered in shock."Don't play dumb! I always know when you're thinking of him!" Max shouted and stormed off."Max! Max!" Kimberly yelled and ran after him."Don't touch me!" Max growled and smacked her hand away from his arm."What is wrong with you!" Kimberly asked angrily."Tommy Oliver is my problem! Kimberly ever since you broke up with him to be with me, that's all you have been able to think about! Kimberly its over with him, he's never coming back!" Kimberly watched wide-eyed as her boyfriend stormed off. Tears began to form in her brown eyes.

Max growled and punched the wall when he arrived at his apartment, then crumpling to the ground as tears began to fall."I hate this, I hate it. Why is it that he is always on her mind? Why?" Max sobbed."I love you so much.. and yet now you won't give me the time of day anymore because you are thinking of _him_. I don't know how much longer I can do this. It's like now I'm with a ghost, a memory of what you were Kim.." he whispered sadly.

About an hour or so later, the phone rang. Kimberly put the phone to her ear."Hello." she whispered softly into the mouth piece."_Kim, it's me Max.." _

Kimberly smiled slightly."Hey, I'm sorry about earlier.. I was thinking about him, I'm sorry. It's just, I can't help it." Kim apologized."_Kimberly, listen. You know I love you and I would follow you to the very depths of hell, but I can't be with someone and wait for someone who just can't seem to get an ex boyfriend out of her mind. Lately you've been breaking your promises to me, you zone out during our dates, and it's always because of him. Then there are times when I look into your eyes I'm all that you can see."_ Max stated sadly.

Kim sighed as the tears slowly began to fall."Max.." she began before he interrupted her."_No, I'm not finished. I thought in time that you would realize everything you had with Tommy was done and over with the moment you sent that letter, but that's not the case. Now he's all you think about. I'd hate to end it with you over phone.. but I need to know if I am just a friend or do you truly love me."_

Kimberly's eyes widen at that last statement."You can't be serious.." Kim said in disbelief."_Believe it. We are going to everything we gained together all because of him. it's now or never Kim and I need to know now." _Max replied.

"Max.. I love you, I do. I truly do, I want to be with you. You are a friend to me and my boyfriend I love you and I want to stay with you, I will forget about him over time I will, but please just don't leave me." Kim begged."_It all depends on you Kim, I will be here for you, you just need to think things through and give me your answer tomorrow, as for right now.. our relationship is on hold until you figure out if you really want to be with me, I'm sorry I just can't be with someone who doesn't have enough room in her heart. Good-bye Kim, I love you, I always will."_ Max whispered and hung up the phone.

Kimberly broke down and cried. She may just have lost the man she truly cared for just because of something that was in the past.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim couldn't beleive this was happening, Max was gone, gone until she could figure out what lied deep in her heart. She had to know, did Tommy move on? Did she still love him? The only way to answer these questions was to see him face to face in Angel Grove. She began to write a note for Max, telling him what she was doing.

She sighed as she signed it and stuffed it in an envelope and drove over to his apartment, sliding it under his door. She then got back into her car and drove off into the night, using her cell phone to reserve a plane ticket to Angel Grove, California.

Max groaned as he woke up, he did his morning routine and went out to make himself some coffee when he saw a pink envelope on the floor. He opened it and be gan to read the content.

_Dear Max,_

_i love you so much, and I need a few more days to figure this out. Please forgive me for everything that has happened and making you feel like I don't love you or care for you when I do, I truly do. So to do this, I am going to revisit my past and get the closure I need. Forgive me._

_I will love you always,_

_Kim._

"I love you too Kim, good luck." he whispered into the emptiness of his home.

it was almost eight o'clock at night when she reached Angel Grove International Airport. Caring her small dufflebag off the plane and into the huge area. She hailed a taxi and went to find a hotel.

She collapsed onto the hotel bed and fell asleep, the jet lag finally caught up with her.

She slept all night and into the afternoon of the next day, She groaned and groggily rubbed her eyes before taking a shower and changing her clothes and set out to the Juice Bar in search of Tommy.

And just like she predicted, there he was. Sitting at a large table, laughing and chatting with the guys. She took in a deep breathe and began walking over to the table.

Adam stopped talking as he eyed Kim. Rocky looked at his friend and went to find what he was staring at, a glare reached his gaze, but it was soon replaced with confusion. Tommy's gaze soon found her's and the pain in them brown crystal's nearly broke her heart.

"Kim..." Tommy whispered.

"Hey... can we... talk?" Kim asked him softly.

"Yeah..."

"Tommy wait.." Rocky began.

"Shut up Rocko." Adam stated.

Rocky started to open his mouth, but quickly shut it when Adam glared at him. I gave a greatful glance to him and followed Tommy out of the Juice Bar. They widned up at the park and sat down under the trees.

"So what brings you back here?" Tommy asked.

"You..." she began.

He looked at her questionally.

"Let me rephrase that, I came here about us... for closure." she sighed.

"Figures." Tommy mumbled.

"Please hear me out, before jumping to conclusions."

"It was hard writing that letter, I never wanted to hurt you. And I'm sorry if I did. But ever since I sent that blasted thing, it was you that was on my mind the whole time. Wondering if you were okay and if you were over me. You were on my mind so much that Max... that's my boyfriend... that he was getting jealous."

Kim looked at her ex and seen the intense on his face as he listened to her explaination.

"Tommy, have you moved on? Are you happy?"

"Kim, there is no words to express how I felt then nor now. I can tell you this, I am shurting still. And I still love you, I always will. But I'm healing, yet sometimes I hope that you will come back to me and leave...Max... and be with me forever. Don't worry about me... I'm Tommy Oliver, I bounce back from everything." he replied.

"Go and be happy. That's all I really want from you Kim, is to see you happy, even if its not with me." he continued.

"Thank you..." she finally answered, before hugging him. It shocked Tommy but he hugged back.

They were finally able to receive closure.

Kim headed back to Florida, after two days catching up with Tommy, promising to keep in touch this time, as friends.

What surprised her when her plane landed was Max waiting for her outside of her gate. Tears came to her eyes as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I looked up Tommy's phone number on the internet. I called to see if you were still there. He told me you had already left and should be arriving today around 11:00 am. So here I am." he replied, a small smile on his lips.

Kim smiled a teary smile and hugged him, holding him close.

"I love you, and only you Max. I promise you that."

"I love ou too Kim, forever and always."

The End.


End file.
